23andMe®, a personal genomics services company, has built up a large database comprising personal information (e.g., family information, genetic information, etc.) of hundreds of thousand users. One application provided by the company is Relative Finder, which uses genetic information to help users find genetic relatives (i.e., people who share a common ancestor) in the database. Within the large database, an individual may have many relatives, and there can be many ways the individual may be connected to a particular relative. Once the relatives of an individual are identified, it is often as important for the individual to understand how the connections are formed. Additional services are needed to provide insight into the family connections of individuals.